Aran Ryan
Aran Ryan is a fictional Irish boxer who appears in the 1994 video game Super Punch-Out!! and the 2009 video game Punch-Out!!. In both games, he holds the lowest-ranked title in the World Circuit. Out of 28 total bouts, Ryan has won 18 matches (16 by knockout according to the 2009 installment) and lost 10 times. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, he borrows a tactic from Pizza Pasta, which is hugging his opponent; however, this hugging move allows Aran Ryan to regain strength, unlike Pizza Pasta's. Sometimes when he gets punched in the face, he'll hop around the ring (Out of range of the Player's Attacks), growl, spring back into range, and perform a special attack, which is nicknamed, appropriately, the "Irish Jig". ''It's a fast combo dance that is similar to Piston Hurricane's 'Hurricane Rush', but more is more difficult to handle, as he throws his punches faster, and performs the attack twice, attacking with an uppercut to mark each finished phase. He then finishes the attack with another Uppercut, before returning to his normal fighting stance. In addition, he is weak to KO punches. After taking at KO Punch, he will turn around, raise his arms once, and then after a short pause, he raises his arms again, and then, on his Corner Man's word, he will try to grab Mac. This attack, nicknamed the ''"Shamrock Squeeze", ''involves Ryan grabbing Mac, putting a Vice-Like grip on him, shaking him about, and then throwing him back to hit him with an uppercut. This attack restores Aran Ryan's health, and can't be avoided if you don't hit him between the two times he raises his arms. However, If you time a Body Blow (Or Hook) correctly, he'll drop his guard, cancelling the attack, and leaving him open for another KO Punch. Skilled players can use this to string together a sequence of KO Punches, potentially knocking him down without any risk of repercussion. His palette swap is Piston Hurricane. He is introduced in a similar way to Piston Hurricane except Ryan does five punches before coming to your boxer to start. He tends to have aggressive expressions on his face when is about to attack or is attacking your boxer. But when he is at a corner, he looks more calm. ''Punch-Out!! (2009) Ryan reappeared in Punch-Out!! (Wii). He's #4 in the World Circuit. Ryan's looks were updated to give him a vaguely punk, almost psychotic look with a personality to match. He is very quick and it's very hard to hit him more than once at a time, and he tends to bounce off the ropes to add some speed to his moves, he'll also use other illegal moves such as attacking with his elbow and headbutting. Aran Ryan seems to be win-berserk as Bald Bull, not caring if he cheats or beaten up a lot because he thinks he will always prevail. Also, there is a trick no other boxers have. When you dodge his attack, Ryan doesn't get stunned! You have to punch him when he's just about to attack to stun him. He has a shamrock on his belt and speaks with a heavy Irish accent. His bio shows that he is a cruel individual, messing with fellow boxers during their training sessions (He is seen Tickling a fellow boxer while they were Bench-Pressing) and stuffing horseshoes into his gloves. It also shows that he vandalized a poster with Little Mac on it. Ryan also appears to like getting hit and urges Mac to punch him in the middle of the fight. During intermission he comments "Keep hittin' me, I love it!". Whether this is only to intimidate foes or the fact that Ryan is masochistic is unknown. If the player loses to him, he smashes the camera's lens with his head. In this installment, he's voice by Stephen Webster. In this installment of Punch-Out!!, Aran Ryan is portrayed as being unpopular with the boxing audience (the audience boos at Ryan and his actions). Instant Knockdowns: * Counter his headbutt with an uppercut. * Use a three-star uppercut on his taunt. This instant knockdown trick is quite useless, since he is weak to star punches. Instant Knockouts: * Block his headbutt (block just before impact), then use a Three-Star Punch while Ryan tries to regain composure. * Land 7 Star Punches. Title Defense Mode Aran Ryan returned to challenge Mac and win the Champion's belt. His attire is changed, now he wears green gloves and dark blue trunks. His new bio shows that he wanted to defeat Mac so badly, he resolved in using illegal equipment; more accurately, one of his old purple boxing gloves (Presumably stuffed with something tied to a rope which he swings like a flail during the match). He got the idea (in his Title Defense bio) after having to replace his old boxing gloves, seeing how they had become so worn his fingers were sticking out through the front of them. He has become faster and has some new attacks and a completely new attack scheme. He's also the only character who can hurt Little Mac while he falls because he uses his weapon against you, unless it's a TKO. He is slightly easier due to when you punch when he is charging, instead of being stunned, he counters by hitting his head charging for a headbutt attack or scratch his elbow for an elbow smash. During the intermission, the audience throws objects (Namely soda bottles, bunches of bananas and pizza) at him while Ryan angrily taunts the audience. If he wins against you, he does a little jig in the middle of the ring. The audience will still boo at Ryan if he hits Mac with a headbutt, elbow, or if he has to attempt to hit Mac with a weapon. You can still block his new headbutt in the same fashion as his old one, then counter for a star. He still uses the old headbutts and that his new ones are used a lot, so blocking becomes a large priority if you want to defeat him more easily. You can counter his elbow attacks before they connect for a star as well. The trick to dodge his weapon is this. After he says what ever he says he will swing the weapon around his head how many times he is going to go over your head, then he will swing it down how many times to dodge to the side. There are only three combinations that he will do at certain circumstances. The first combination, when his health is at a quarter before he is even knocked-down, you must duck and then dodge. The second combination, right after he comes back from being knocked down once, you must duck twice and then dodge. The last combination, right after he comes back from being knocked down twice, you must duck twice and then dodge twice. He will do the last combination throughout the rest of the battle. Instant Knockout: * Knock him down with a jab. Then use a precisely-timed uppercut when he is about to fall down, when the weapon is fully extended behind his back. Instant Knockdowns: * Counter the Left Elbow-counter with a Star Punch before Ryan lunges forward. * Counter the Right Elbow-counter with a Star Punch after knocking him back. Glitch: When you precisely use an uppercut on his counter-headbutt, he will not flinch (and if you do it more precisely, neither you), but both of you will take damage. Exhibition challenges Challenger: * Land 7 Star Punches during the fight! * TKO or KO Aran Ryan without getting hit! * Find 4 different ways to earn Stars. Title defense: * Win the fight by TKO... * Earn a Star from EVERY Rope Attack and still win the fight! * Defeat Aran Ryan in the 7th minute of the fight! Quotes Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) * "Your wimpy little punches won't even faze me." (first match) * "All I have to do is stop your KO Punches and this match will easily be mine." (rematch) * "Oooh! You're the first with such heavy punches." (endgame) * "Augh!" (after being hit by Mac) * "Ha!" (after being hit by the KO punch) * "HUAGGH!!!!" (after being knocked down) * "Grab him!" (Ryan's corner man, telling him to do the "Shamrock Squeeze") Punch-Out!! (Wii) * "Y' Don't look Irish!" (When selecting him as the opponent in Contender Mode) * "Come on, boy!/come on boy, come on!/Is That It?" (Taunt) * "Fightin's like breathin', Mac!" (during intermission) * "Whaddaya ya lookin' at, Little Mac?!" (during Title Defense intermission) * "Keep hittin' me! I love it!" (during intermission) * "If ye lie down with dogs, ye'll rise up with fleas!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "RAAAAAAAAHHAAHAAAAAAAA!!!" (after winning match) * "You prob'ly got cheeseburgers in them gloves, have ye, Mac?!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "You pretty like me sister!" (after knocking down Little Mac) * "Here's one of me favorites, Mac!" (before executing his glove on a rope technique with the first combination) * "Me sister hits harder than you, boy!" (during Title Defense intermission) * What are looking at!? Huh!? (during Title Defense intermission) * "You gonna love this, Mac!" (before executing his glove on a rope technique with the last combination) * "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Let's go! Let's go!" (before match) * "Try this one on for size!" (before executing his glove on a rope technique with the second combination) * "Come on, come on... Grrrr, what are you(the ref) looking at!?" (Title Defense Intermission) * "Huh!? Whozzat!? Let's go! I'll take a piece of you now! Hey! You think you're a man, do ya!? Hey, you think that's funny!? C'mon! Uh! Ah! Uh!" (Title Defense Intermission, during the food throwing) Doc Louis Tips *''"Mmmm... mmm! Don't you just love to hate this guy?"'' *''"Be first, Mac. I want you to be first. Beat Aran Ryan to the punch!"'' *''"Mac, it's time to send this joker packing! Hit him so hard he'll see rainbows!"'' *''"Aran Ryan's luck is about to run out! Knock him out with your Star Punch, baby!"'' *''Hey Mac, can you believe this? This sucka needs to use a weapon to bring down the champ! Duck and dodge his attacks and then lay a poundin'!!"'' *''"That's the way, Mac baby. Aran Ryan couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"'' *''"Listen up, Mac baby. I've seen this before. Aran Ryan is all bark and no bite. No bite, baby!"'' *''"Let's go, son! Aran Ryan's fast, but you gotta be faster! Let's beat this chump to the punch! Beat him to the punch, Mac! You got it!"'' *''"Hey kid, looks like luck is on your side. But you don't need it! Show this sucka your lucky punch!"'' Trivia * Aran Ryan, in the Wii game has a lot to do with the number 7, most likely due to his Irish nationality (the Irish are said to be lucky and 7 is a lucky number). ** Ireland has 7 letters. ** The number of repeated letters in his full name is 7 (all the A's, N's, and R's). ** During his fight: *** You get 7 hearts, which also makes him the fight with the least amount of hearts you can have in the game (excluding Glass Joe in the tutorial video). *** After stunning him, you can get up to 7 hits before he regains consciousness (with the exception of countering his headbutt in Contender). *** He gets up at the count of 7. *** He gives 7 opportunities for stars per round. *** Altogether, there are 7 Knockout and Knockdown windows. ** Two challenges have to do with the number seven: *** Land 7 Star Punches. *** Beat Aran Ryan on the 7th minute. ** His stats: *** He had 28 previous fights, and 28 is a multiple of 7 (7 x 4 = 28) with the fight in Contender, the total is 29 (9-2=7). *** After beating Ryan in Contender, his record becomes 18-11 (18-11=7). *** His Technical Knockout count is 16 KO (1+6=7). *** Adding up the numbers of his height (6ft 1in)gives the sum of 7. *** Likewise, adding up the digits of his weight (160 lbs) gives the sum of 7. **** The only thing with him that doesn't relate to 7 is his age. He's 23 and it does not add to 7 and is not a multiple either (2 + 3 = 5, 2 X 3 = 6). *Even in Champion's mode, it is impossible for you to get KO'd by Aran Ryan after you knocked him down though he will still hurt you. This is the only move that won't instantly knock you down in Champion's mode (excluding Title Defense Piston Hondo's glitchable jab). *In Punch Out for Wii, If you lose in Contender, Aran Ryan breaks the screen by slamming his head. In Title Defense, on the next round, the ref saves the screen (Getting thrown across the side in the process) when Aran Ryan tries to break the screen by punching it. This features him as one of the few characters in the game to break the 4th wall. *He is one of the few challengers who, obviously seen from his montage, didn't train AT ALL for his revenge on Little Mac. *Aran Ryan, Bald Bull and Super Macho Man are the only fighters who attack the Referee. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters